


Honor

by hazellepotter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Regret, Sad Ending, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Those words would echo throughout Thomas’s mind until the very day he died.





	Honor

Newt had never asked Thomas for anything, but it felt like Thomas was always asking him _everything._  He had begged Newt to be his friend, to keep him together.  _To be the glue, the foundation, for **all** of them to live._He had asked him to keep him alive, even if it was only with a simple look.

But Newt should have been asking for favors, because Newt  _deserved_  to have those favors done for him. He should have asked Thomas to love him. He should have asked Thomas to save his life,  _just once_. That’s all Thomas begs for now whenever he looks up at the stars and realizes that Newt is not there to see them, too.

There was no comfort for Thomas knowing that Newt only got to ask him one favor. One favor that would destroy him forever. A favor that would forever ring in his ears; a favor that would make him wonder what he could have done differently.

**_“Kill me. If you have ever been my friend, kill me.”_ **

When Thomas read the favor Newt was begging for in handwriting that hardly looked like Newt’s,  _he didn’t even honor it._ He was begging him. Newt wasn’t even asking. He was  _demanding_ ; he never demanded anything. And Thomas just ignored it. He didn’t kill him.  _He couldn’t do it._  Thomas wasn’t strong enough, until he didn’t have a choice.

It wasn’t until he saw Newt fall apart in front of his very eyes that he could honor his begging words. It was then Thomas realized why God had not granted him any favors. He didn’t deserve to have Newt love him, or for Newt to be his forever. This was God’s way of punishing him for all that he had done to Newt; to all the people he had come to love.

_**“Please, Tommy. Please.”** _

Those words would echo throughout Thomas’s mind until the very day he died.

**_With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._ **

Newt had finally asked him for something, and Thomas delivered. He just delivered it too late.


End file.
